Kaoru Senchi
Kaoru Senchi is a 26-year-old man created for the anime Fairy Tail. He is a member of the guild Lamia Scale and is purely fan-made. Appearance Kaoru is a young man with pale skin and dark red, neatly combed hair. He has jet-black eyes and a crooked smile. He wears a black t-shirt and an russet jacket. He wears blue jeans and black sneakers with white laces. Around his neck, he wears a necklace of cylindrical black beads, spherical white beads, and a shark tooth. Kaoru stands at 5'7'' height. He also has a long scar that reaches from his left wrist to his elbow, as a result of torture at the Tower Of Heaven, as well as a scar that crossed horizontally across his chest. Personality Kaoru is an easily excitable person who laughs A LOT and is, for the most part, happy. At the mention of specific words, however, his family's names or the Tower Of Heaven, he will flinch or try to get past that subject. Kaoru has no problem with killing people if they've hurt him or his friends. If taunted, he can become quite vicious and cruel. As Kaoru comes from a high-up family, so if angered will act a bit high and mighty. History Kaoru Senchi was born to Kiku Senchi and Zano Senchi on March 6th, X766. His family was one with power and respect. He was brought up to be respected and polite, to be kind and to know his place. He had four sisters-- Ume Senchi, who was seven years older than him, Lilli Senchi, who was five years older than him, Kurano Senchi, who was four years older than him, and Ransei Senchi, who was two years older than him. His parents were about to have a sixth child three years after Kaoru was born, although they had a miscarriage when Kiku was six months along. Kaoru grew up in a large, 3-floor house with his family for five years. On January 7th, X771, Kaoru's family was assassinated for control of their power and wealth. Kaoru was asleep in his bedroom when he heard thuds against the floor and stomping. He stood up out of his bed and opened the door to find his mother wielding a knife and pointing it towards a masked person. The masked man quickly disarmed his mother and used the knife to stab her in the chest, which killed her soon enough. The man then skimmed the knife across Kaoru's chest as Kaoru ran for his life through the hallways, not before seeing the dead, bloody body of his sister Lilli lying on the floor. The man eventually through the knife at Kaoru as the little boy ran down the hall, though it skimmed his hair as he turned the corner out the front door. Kaoru ran in the snow until he reached the doctor's office, but collapsed in the snow from blood loss from the wound on his chest. He awoke the next day stitched up in a hospital far off from where his town was. The nurses told five-year old Kaoru that his family had been assassinated and that his mother, father and sister Lilli had been killed and that Kurano, Ume and Ransei were missing. They put Kaoru in an orphanage, though Kaoru didn't fit in and eventually ran away to live on his own in the wilderness. Four days in, five-year-old Kaoru was captured by the 'Child Hunters' and sent to the Tower Of Heaven. Kaoru met a ghostly girl named Karane at the Tower of Heaven and the two eventually became friends. However, in three weeks, Karane was suffocated underneath a felled boulder that had been carried by adults. Kaoru was to been assigned a new cell, which happened to be the cell containing Kiralia, Wisp and Flora, who he befriended and then escaped with later. When in Magnolia, Kaoru and Wisp wandered off one day by accident and arrived lost in Margaret Town, and later joined Lamia Scale. Magic and Abilities Dosatsu - An ability passed down through the Senchi family where the user appears to have one eye turn white, and the user can see open points in their opponent's body, or see slight movements that allow the user to predict where their opponent will strike next. Hand-to-Hand Combat - Kaoru uses his Dosatsu magic to find weak points in the opponent's body and then strikes with his fists and legs, exploiting them.